Silver Moonlight
by VioletEyes
Summary: This is a good fic I thought of. It's about a dream Arwen has and a legend that is connected to it.


A: N-   Hey everybody.  I've been trying to write more fics lately so as soon as I think of any, I'll have them up.  I've seen the movie a few times and I'm obsessed with it (I have Legolas wallpaper on my computer) so I decided to write a LotR fic.  What can I say?  It's about a legend that Gandalf tells Arwen about.  You'll have to read to find out any more.  Seeyalaterz!

            ~VE     

The whispers of the night tell of a dark shadow haunting the forest, a nameless fear that has brought terror to the land.  The sky is darkened by the night and only the red blaze of Mount Doom can be seen.  In the mists of it all, a young girl stands alone.  Cold and away from home she begins to cry when the fiery mountain far ahead sprouts a fresh river of lava that blocks her way.  The cold wind chills her to the bone and all she can do is sit and wait.  It's the black of midnight and suddenly the sound of horses can be heard.  Before she has a chance to get away, the girl feels a strong hand gripped around her neck.  The leader of the horsemen has a beautiful ring and she wonders what will happen to her, but he just flings her aside as if the touch of her skin is painful.  It is only then that the girl notices the burning mark that had seemingly been seared into her skin, like a hot brand on the back of her neck...

It was in that moment that the lady Arwen of Rivendell awoke to the sound of her own screams.  It took her a few moments to remember where she was.  These days, she often had dreams of the past, for the spirits of those people who were tortured still plagued the woods.  She should have known better than to rest in the hot afternoon, because she always fell asleep.  However this was the third time she'd had this same dream about this girl. What did it mean?  Somehow, Arwen felt as if she knew her.  Arwen reached up and fingered her own ring, not gold like the One Ring, but silver and brilliant as moonlight.  She decided to have a talk with Gandalf.  

*******************

"So, Arwen, why is it that you wished to speak to me?"  That afternoon Arwen had sent word for Gandalf to meet her at the house of her father, Elrond.

"I had a rather disturbing dream Gandalf,"  "It was more like a vision really.  Of a young girl I do not know who apparently was lost in Mordor during the time of Sauron's reign."  Arwen then told Gandalf the rest of the details and watched as the wizard stroked his beard thoughtfully.  

"I am reminded of an old legend that was once told after Isildur defeated Sauron.  It told of a young half-elf who ran away after her family was murdered.  It is said that she was touched by the hand of evil and when she got older roamed through the land, feeding on innocence and seducing men, forever wearing the mark of darkness.  But it's just a legend," he added seeing the look on Arwen's face.  "This was supposed to be over 3,000 years ago and no sign of her has been seen since, if she exists."  

"What was her name?" Arwen asked.  "And what did she look like?"

"Her name was Ashtoreth, and according to myth she has green eyes and golden hair, but I refuse to speak of it further, and I suggest you do the same."  They said their good-byes and both went their separate ways. 

******************

 "Merry!  Pippin!  Hurry up!"  Frodo Baggins shouted.  The hobbits were on their way to visit Aragorn and Arwen in Bree.  However, Pippin had insisted on stopping to have a drink.  Which was why he was now flat on his face, having tripped and rolled down a hill.  "Well, Pippin, can you walk?" he snapped.

"Of course I can walk!" Pippin replied.  "I reckon I was walking when I fell down!"

*****************

Aragorn, clad in his usual dark-green cloak with the hood over his head, sat in the Prancing Pony inn and looked out at the hills with impatience.  Where was Frodo?  More importantly, where was Arwen?  It wasn't like her to be late.  Suddenly the sound of hooves could be heard below.  Aragorn looked up, expecting to see a rider with dark hair and grey eyes.

Instead he looked straight into a pair of bright, emerald eyes.


End file.
